


HONEY

by raiinydayy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiinydayy/pseuds/raiinydayy
Summary: It's a struggle going through high school trying to figure yourself out, and trying to work things out with the people you love.  At SM High school, this is where EXO have to try and figure out the hardships of school, friends, and love. Will they be able to do it? Or will their love falter?×This story contains: cussing, the use of drugs, old friends, bad relationships, and angst×Only certain members have POVs, and this story is still going through editing so please be patient with my writing.×some menbers are based off of Lucky One era (I know three members left before so i describe them the best i canThank you for reading I hope you enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story on Archiveofourown so please support me!  
> This story takes place through the whole year of school you'll be able to see as seasons change and standard tests come up. I started working on this in the beginning of my senior year of high school (which is still going on) so I wrote it as the semester/seasons change.  
> Just a little back story the School they attended is called SMHigh which basically holds all the idols of SM not all of them will be mentioned but some will so....look out for that.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy my story since I worked hard on it. 
> 
> If it seems awkward at the start please bare with me it gets better after a few chapters

Paring: kaisoo 

"Come on just one time"

Kai looks at him with puppy eyes, and Kyungsoo looks down at his lunch food avoiding eye contact.

"No. I'm not skipping with you my mom will kill me if she finds out." 

"Who says she'll find out? It's almost 4th period, she wouldn't know."

Kai says smirking.

"Kai no, I'm not skipping I need to study for this class." The smile disappears and is replaced with a pout as he nods sadly continuing to eat his food. Kyungsoo looks over at him and grabs Kai hand under the table. He looks over at Kyungsoo and smiles. 

I love the way he smiles so much.  
Kyungsoo sighs and makes eye contact, 

"If I do it this once, you can't ask me again until the semester is over."

Kai's eyes light up as he smiles big. 

"Are you sure Soo? I don't want to be peer pressuring you." 

Kyungsoo gives him a look and rolls his eyes. 

"I could change my mind." 

"No no, I just want to make sure you're okay with it-" 

Kyungsoo squeezes his hand and looks at Kai. He smiles at Kyungsoo and leans in, Kyungsoo's eyes widen as he moves back and looks around. 

"We're still in the cafeteria,"

Kyungsoo says quietly and looks back down at his food. Kai nods sadly and continues eating. 

Kyungsoo holds his hand tighter under the table not wanting to lose his touch. 

I miss his kisses so much, especially the way he would just engulf my body and kiss my head when he hugs me- 

Kai squeezes back and looks at him. 

"Soo, you okay?" 

He whispers and Kyungsoo nods.

"Where will we go?" 

Kai looks confused for a second but then smiles. 

"I'll show you don't worry."

Kyungsoo nods and looks Kai in the eyes smiling at him, Kai smiles back showing his perfect white teeth. 

The bell for next class rings and they both get up, putting their bags on. Kai grabs Kyungsoo's hand once they're out of the cafeteria and takes him outside.

💫

They walk outside and go behind some of the abandoned classroom portables. A couple of Kai's friends are there, and they look at Kai and smile.

They greet each other and start talking, Kyungsoo standing awkwardly behind Kai. They laugh and hand Kai something, he says something to them while putting it into his pocket and turns to look at Kyungsoo.

"We're going to be hiding here until school ends, is that okay?" 

I'm going to be missing two of my important classes. 

Kyungsoo sighs and looks at Kai, his eyes look at him hopefully, making Kyungsoo nod as a smile grows on Kai's face. He hugs Kyungsoo and rests his chin on his head. 

I want to hug him back but his friends. 

"They're okay with it Soo."

Kai says quietly and without hesitation, Kyungsoo hugs him back tightly never wanting to let go. "Hyung!" one of Kai's friends who look familiar to Kyungsoo calls out, 

"They're going in the portable to smoke you coming?"

Kai looks up at him and waves them something that Kyungsoo couldn't see.

They hear the portable door close, and Kai looks down at the smaller, 

"do you want to go in with them?" 

Kyungsoo looks down thinking. 

"Will you be there with me?"

"Of course,"

"If you don't want to we can go in the one next door-" 

"what are they smoking?"

He says cutting him off. Kai's hand slides into his pocket, he takes two rolled up paper out of his pocket. 

"Weed."

Kyungsoo looks Kai in the eyes, 

"were you going to smoke with them?" 

He nods. 

"If you don't want to, or want me to, we don't have too." 

what if we get caught?

It is illegal. 

Kyungsoo looks at Kai, and Kai kisses his forehead. 

"We don't have to baby."

Kyungsoo clings on to his long sleeve and look at him.

"Yes," 

"I want to go in."

Kai nods and holds his hand leading Kyungsoo to the portable. 

💫

The moment they walk in the smell hits him, Kyungsoo crinkles his nose, Kai's friends already smoking, except the one that called out to him.

So that's how it smells like.

They walk over to the corner of the room where a window is slightly open, Kai is still close to his friends, but they have their own space. 

Kai sits on the chair and pulls Kyungsoo into his lap, Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Kai's torso and leans his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai starts talking to his friends, but Kyungsoo isn't paying attention.

Maybe I should pay attention to what they're saying? 

Kyungsoo looks at his friend, and swears he looks familiar, he's tall, skinny even though it's hard to tell with his black hoodie, red hair with his ears slightly sticking out. 

His friend eyes meet Kyungsoo's, and he smiles widely. 

"Hi! I'm Park Chanyeol, I'm one of Kai's closest friends, what's your name?" 

Kyungsoo smiles slightly.

"I'm Do Kyungsoo" Chanyeol smiles brightly and takes a puff of his blunt. 

He sits down as he lets the smoke seep out of his mouth, looking relaxed. "Babe," Kai softly says, making Kyungsoo look at him and realize how close they are. 

Kyungsoo's blushes as he looks into Kai's eyes. Kai leans in and kisses his lips, one hand on his waist and the other moving up to caress Kyungsoo's face.

He kisses him softly, and Kyungsoo closes his eyes taking in the kiss as if it's his last. 

"Smoke with me"

Kai quietly says. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and looks at him. Kai pulls the two blunts out of his pocket and puts one into his mouth. He places the other on the desk and grabs a lighter from the desk Chanyeol is sitting in.

Before he lights it he looks at Kyungsoo, 

"are you okay with this?"

Kyungsoo looks at him their eyes meeting. Kyungsoo knows that Kai wants him to be honest with his response.

"Yes,"

Kyungsoo watches Kai light the rolled up paper and take a deep breath in, he turns his head away, and breathes out the smoke.

Kyungsoo watches the gray smoke come out of his mouth as Kai leans his head back on the wall and closes his eyes. He slowly opens them and pulls Kyungsoo close kissing his head. 

"Do you want to try?"

Kyungsoo looks at the blunt in his hand and sit up straight. Kai's body follows his keeping him close.

"It's only if you want to."

Kai whispers into his ear causing shivers throughout Kyungsoo's whole body.

Kyungsoo slowly takes it from Kai's hand and put it in his mouth looking at Kai.

"Just breathe in then breathe out."

Kyungsoo takes a breath in feeling the smoke entering his lungs. He closes his eyes and breathes it out. 

I feel funny, almost relaxed. 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and looks at Kai, 

"You okay Soo?" 

Kyungsoo smiles at him and kiss his lips. Kai kisses back then moves away, 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah," 

Kyungsoo stays quiet for a bit. 

"I love you so much, Kai." 

Kai looks at him a bit surprised but then smiles brightly. 

"I love you too Kyungsoo."

Its our first 'I love you'.

Kai takes the blunt out of his hand and continues smoking, holding Kyungsoo's body close, gently kissing his neck. 

I never felt this happy before, I feel just as happy as the day Kai asked me out. That was the best day of my life, and I only hope that Kai feels the same way.

💌


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Krisho 

Suho blankly look at the board as the teacher stands there and reads from the book word per word, and the class is pretty sure he doesn't understand what he's saying. 

It annoys me  

Suho look out the window leading into the hallway and sees two guys talking to one another. 

Aren't they supposed to be in class?

Suho looks at one of them, and his breath gets caught in his throat almost causing him to choke. 

He's tall, slim, with blonde hair, and intense looking eyes. 

Oh my gosh, he is so beautiful.

He laughs, his smile just as beautiful as him. Suho heart speeds up, and can feel himself getting lost in his looks. 

The man turns and makes eye contact with Suho, making him quickly turn away and look down at his book, feeling his face heat up. 

After Suho compose himself, he looks back up and see that he's gone. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. 

Suho sighs and look at the desk next to him. It's empty? I swear Kyungsoo was here before lunch, did he leave early? 

He look back at the teacher who is still lecturing the same boring lecture. 

I guess I better start writing notes so that Kyungsoo can copy them when he needs it.   
Suho writes down the important things he's saying looking back out the hallway window, to find it still empty. He pouts. 

"Suho pay attention! If you keep getting distracted, you'll have to read." The teacher says in a stern monotone voice. Suho blushes, and looks back down at his notes. 

After he compose himself he continues writing making sure to make it neat and understandable. Kyungsoo has some trouble in this class even though he has an A. 

The bell rings, and the teacher leaves the class, most of the students get up and walk to the hallway to talk to their friends. 

Suho looks at the empty seat. I wonder where he is he would never miss this class.

Suho stays in his seat looking out the hallway window hoping to see him pass by again. After two or three minutes he sighs giving up, putting his head down waiting for class to start. 

💫

After the class ends, he feels so mentally drained. Last period is the worst, the teacher just rambles on about pointless things then gives a quiz. Suho gathers his stuff and go out the door not wanting to be the last one in the class. 

He fumbles with the papers trying to organize the notes. Someone bumps into his shoulder hard, making all the papers fall out of his hand and on the floor. He looks at the papers scattered on the ground and sighs bending down to pick them up.  

"Oh shi-, sorry about that man."

A deep voice says sending shivers down his spine. 

"I-its fine." 

Suho say quietly while quickly picking up the papers. Someone bends down next to him as they start to pick up the papers.

Once Suho gathers most of the papers, he get up, and a hand gives him the rest. Suho looks up; it's him. Suho could feel his cheeks heating up as he slowly take the papers from his hand. He smiles sweetly at him as he awkwardly shoves his hands in his pockets. 

Suho avoids eye contact with him, but can feel his eyes staring.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you..."

"No, its okay, I'm fine.."

They stay standing there in an awkward silence. "I -am going to go, sorry again." He walks off catching up to a friend.

I hate myself so much.

💫

Suho grabs his stuff from the locker and closes the door, he turns his head and sees Lay walking up to him. He has a goofy smile where his dimples show, and Suho knows well why he's smiling like that

"Hey, Suho!" He calls out smiling wide, Suho waves as he walks towards him putting his arm around Suho's shoulders. 

"How was class?"

"It was okay, exhausting, but okay. Were you skipping classes again?"

Lay smiles, and with the way he smells, Suho already know his answer. They walk out the school together with Lay's arm still around him as he talks about some story. As much as he wants to listen, Suho zones out thinking about Mr. Gorgeous "You okay Su?"

Suho looks at Lay, as he looks at him concerned. "I'm fine, I was just listening to you." "Ah okay, so anyways I was wondering, one of my friends, Tao, is having a party at his place, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" 

Suho looks ahead and thinks, "I'll go." He say somewhat confidently. Lay smiles and nods, "then we're going to my place to change because you need some cool clothes." Suho pouts at his comment as he laughs. 

💫

Lay pulls up to a big house with people talking outside and loud music playing. Suho starts to feel nervous as he gets out of the car. Lay dressed him up nicely even going the extra mile and doing a bit of makeup on the older. He wore black jeans with a dark blue ripped jean jacket with some random black band t-shirt they found in Lay's backpack. They walk up to the door together, and as Lay opens the door, it's like a thousand more people are in there. 

Oh my gosh why am I here I should have stayed home.

Loud music fills their ears as they both walk in, Lay taking Suho into the kitchen. He grabs a red plastic cup and hands it to him. 

Lay drinks from it in one go and smiles at Suho. "Have fun!" He yells and disappears into the crowd. Suho panics.

I know no one here, I don't want to be standing here in the crowded kitchen alone. 

Before he could walk into the crowd someone bumps into him making him drop the cup.

Suho looks up at who bumped into him, and his heart stops.

I'm going to cry.

"Sorry!"

His eyes widen as he sees Suho. He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. 

"It sucks that we keep meeting this way, I'm Kris by the way."

He says over the loud music as he reaches his hand out and Suho slowly takes it, shaking it. His hand feeling perfect in his.

"Suho."

He smiles, and Suho can feel himself melting. He lets go of his hand, and Suho starts to miss the warmth that he gave.  

"Are you here alone?"

"Yes, well no. I was here with a friend, but he left to who knows where."

Suho say sadly, looking down fiddling with his fingers. Kris nods and grabs two cups handing one to Suho, smiling as he takes a sip. 

"Well, I'll keep you company." 

His cheeks heat up as he looks down at his drink. 

What is it?

He takes a sip and the back of his throat burns making him cough, as Kris looks at him concerned. 

"Are you okay? Wait have you-"

"O-of course I have!" 

I'm.so.lame

Suho takes in a deep breath and drinks the rest. Kris looks at him impressed and finishes his drink smiling. They drink a bit more, and Suho tries to chug the rest of the alcohol down.

A nice beat starts playing, and Suho suddenly gets the urge to dance. He looks up at Kris, and something in him just tells him to go for it. So he does. 

He grabs Kris' hand and drags him to the dance floor. Kris smiles at Suho and dances with him, their bodies moving in sync. Suho looks up at him, and Kris' eyes are following him. 

Suho feels the alcohol take over his body as he smiles at Kris putting his hands on his shoulders and start dancing closer to him. Kris puts his hands on the smallers waist, and they get closer, dancing to the music as if they were the only ones. 

Suho feels Kris looking at him so he looks up, making eye contact. Kris stops moving making Suho stop as well.

Am I making him uncomfortable? I am pretty close to him, maybe I'm making things weird?

Suho slowly starts to move his hands back, but Kris leans in close. Suho's breath stops as Kris gets closer. Their lips connect, and Suho feels fireworks going off in his stomach. 

Kris kisses him softly as his hands stay on his hips pulling Suho closer. Suho's arms wrap around his neck as he leans down to his hight. They part and Suho slowly open his eyes. He looks into Kris' eyes intensely kissing his lips once more. As they part from each other, Lay call out to Suho. 

"We gotta go!" He says grabbing Suho's  wrist. "The cops are here" suho notices how people start scattering out the door and getting into their cars. Before Suho could turn around to look at Kris, he's gone. 

Lay drags him to the car and drives off. Lay sighs, "Damn, that was a good night, you have fun?" Suho tries to get over the sinking feeling in his heart at the fact that Kris left the moment Lay came. 

I can't blame him though.

"Yeah, it was amazing."

💌


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry I never updated :(

Pairing: Xiuchen

Xiumin walks up to Chen's desk looking at the sleeping teen. He shakes him slightly only to get no response. 

"Wake up."

No response. Are you kidding me? This kid is actually asleep. Xiumin shakes him again, but slightly more rough. 

"Chen-"

Xiumin gets cut off by Chen's arm warping around his waist moving him closer to the desk. Xiumin quickly turn his head around looking around the empty classroom making sure no one is around. 

Once he sees no one he sighs and looks back down at Chen. He strokes his hair smiling fondly at his sleeping friend. Chen slowly opens his eyes and looks at Xiumin.  

"Wake up, we have to go home." 

Chen pouts and Xiumin tries his best to keep a straight face, not giving in to Chen's cute pout. He lets go of Xiumin waist and sits up rubbing his eyes.  

Xiumin walks back to his desk and gathers his stuff putting his backpack on. He looks back at Chen and he's sitting there staring at Xiumin. 

"Are you going to get up or am I walking home alone?"

"You're really pretty Xiu"

Chen says suddenly throwing Xiumin off guard. He blushes. 

"Home alone then."

"Ah wae, I was just joking!" 

Chen wines and gets up putting his bag on. They both walk out of the classroom. Did he really mean that or is he just joking?

Xiumin looks at Chen admiring his side profile. Chen's looks at Xiumin his eyes widening.

oh shoot I've been caught. 

Chen turns looking at Xiumin, 

"Your good at studying right?"

Xiumin eyes go wide and he blinks a few times trying to process what Chen said. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"I know I'm going to fail third period test can you please help me study."

Chen says making a cute face. Xiumin thinks for a while then looks into Chens eyes. 

How can anyone say no to that face. 

"Okay, but we're studying at your house, my dad is having his friends over." 

Chen smiles widely. 

"Deal!"

💫

Xiumin walk into Chens room as Chen jumps on his bed spreading his arms out sighing. Xiumin smiles fondly at him and sits on the desk chair taking out his books and notes. 

Chen picks his head up looking at him. He pats his bed and Xiumin looks at Chen confused. 

"Come lay down with me~" 

He says in a teasing tone. Xiumin blushes,

"yah, stop messing around we have to study." 

Gosh I really wish I could just lay down with him and snuggle.   
Chen groans and sits up taking his books out. 

💫

"An object at rest stays at rest unless..."

Chen stays quite for a bit racking his brain for the answer Xiumin gave a while ago. Chen groans in frustration and stands up walking around the room. Xiumin eyes follows Chen as he paces the room. 

"Come on I know you know it."   
Xiumin says trying to support Chen. 

"Unless....an object...is acted on- ah this is so stupid!" 

Chen yells covering his face while Xiumin sighs and looks at Chen.   
"How about you try and study a bit more and then we'll try again?" Chen nods and grabs his book reading the question again. 

After a while of silence Chen groans and starts whining. 

"Xiu this is so pointless, I'm still going to fail no matter how much I study!"

Chen keeps whining and Xiumin can feel his patience hanging on a thread.   
"Chen just try-" 

"Ah wae, I'm just going to fail!"

That felt like the last straw for Xiumin. 

"Oh my gosh Chen just shut up and study!" 

Xiumin snaps and immediately regrets it when he sees Chens face. "C-chen I'm so sorry I didn't mean to snap at you!" Xiumin says quickly apologizing. 

Chen looks down at his book and just nods. 

"No no I get it, I should just shut up.."

Chen says quietly breaking Xiumin's heart.   
I'm so dumb, why did I snap at him? 

Xiumin moves over to Chen and sits on his bed. 

"No please don't take it harshly I didn't mean it like that." Xiumin says trying to get Chen to look at him. Chen keeps looking at his book and Xiumin feels like he's going to cry.

"unless acted upon by an unbalanced force"

Xiumin looks Chen confused and Chen looks at Xiumin. 

"Its getting late, you should go home."

Xiumin opens his mouth to say something but closes it nodding while he gets up grabbing his books and putting them in his bag. He puts his bag over his shoulders and walks towards the door looking back at Chen. Chen stays looking down at his book.

I really messed up.  

Xiumin quietly opens the door and walks out. 

💫

The next day as Xiumin walks into class Chen is sitting in his desk with his head down. He walks over to his desk and sits down grabbing a little post it note and writing on it. 

'I beleive in you ♡' 

Xiumin sighs and looks back at Chen getting up and walking over to his desk. Chen keeps his head down and Xiumin folds the paper and puts it in front of him sitting back down before class starts.  

💫

Third period ends and Xiumin gets his test back. The big 80 stares at him, he knows he could of done better but he couldn't stop thinking about Chen. He sighs and rubs his temples still looking at the test. 

The bell rings for lunch and Xiumin puts his test in his bag. Before he could get up a paper is placed on his desk. A 99 is marked in red. Xiumin stares at the paper confused then reads the name 

'Chen'

Xiumin eyes widen and looks up to see Chen smiling widely at him. 

"Chen you did it!"

Chen leans down and kisses Xiumin lips. Xuimin looks at Chen suprised. 

"It's all thanks to you." 

Chen says smiling holding the note Xiumin gave him. 

"How about we skip lunch and just 'study'." 

Chen says smiling. Xiumin looks back and sees no one in the class room. He looks back at Chen who is still smiling. He smiles back at Chen and nods. Chen leans in and kisses Xiumin. Xiumin kisses back wrapping his arms around Chen.

💌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading :')


End file.
